Why We Survived
by MyaBooo
Summary: He was popular and I was shy. I never thought that he would do it. But, because of that one night, that I let my emotions get the best of me, my whole life is different. But, now that I think of it, that's why we survived
1. High?

**So this is it. Tell me what you guys think. **

**All** **characters belong to Stephanie Myers **

Why is everyone so mean in this world? They always push around the shy girl in the corner. I take breath in as I stand in front of Forks high school. It's my sophomore year, and I'm not really looking forward to it. Since I was at my mom's all summer, I never got my schedule at orientation.

As I walk towards the doors I find my best friends, they scream and run up to me.

"I missed you, Bella. You have to tell me how your vacation in Arizona was." I hear Alice chirp in my right ear.

"God I hope we all have classes together. So… did you meet any guys Bella?" Rose bickers in my left ear.

I shove them away and turn around facing them. "I will tell you after I get my Schedule. If you want to know if we got classes, follow me."

They giggle and whisper as we walk to the front office, I walk up to the front desk and ask for my schedule. The lady told me to find Mrs. Simpson our guidance counselor. I walked into her office and she looked busy.

"Mrs. Simpson." I say. She stops moving and looks at me.

"Isabella… Why are you here, you should be in home room." She asks sitting down.

"That's the thing. I don't know who my home room is." Her eyes widen.

"Oh dear ok …Give me a second… Go to the front office and it will print there." She says.

I walk back towards the front and back to the girls. I now see a boy in front of them. Alice spots me and waves me over. The guy turns around and I swear the air has been lifted away from me.

Standing there is a beautiful boy in a white button up and jeans. His hair is like copper and his eyes are a pool of dark green. He's so tall, and you can see his muscles contract under his shirt.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, Bella." Alice says.

"Hi." Omg I think I just died and went to heaven.

"H…Hi." I stutter.

"So did you get your schedule?" Rose asks.

"Yes she did, here you go Isabella."Mrs. Simpson gives me the paper, only to be snatched out of my hand.

"Omg… We have Gym together and French and Chemistry."Alice says.

_Isabella's _Swan's_ schedule:  
Algebra 2/home room  
French 1  
World history  
Chemistry honors  
Lunch  
English_

_Gym/Study hall _

The bell rings and I start to walk towards home room with Rose, but a teacher stops me. The girls go ahead and I stay.

Mr. Thompson has stopped me to see if I wanted to be a tutor. I told him I'd think about it and then he gave me a pass and let me go. I walk very, very slowly to home room. I wasn't looking forward to Math, or anything.

As I rounded the corner to room R128 I breathed in deeply and opened the door. The teacher was talking and looked mad as I walked in. I walked up to him and gave him my pass. He took it and told me to sit down.

As I was walking down the aisle towards Rose something shiny caught my eyes. It was Edwards's necklace, he looked up and I swear I passed out. I made it to my seat and Rose passed me a piece of paper.

"You ok." I read. I nodded.

I hope I am.

I got through the day in one piece; I'm now in my last class, Study hall. I sit down at the table and bring out my books.

"So…how was your first day back?" Alice asks.

"Fine, hey when did you get a brother?" I ask

"My parents found him in a ditch all broken and high. They adopted him and I got a new brother."She said her voice getting shallow.

"Wait, you said high?"

"Yeah, that's probably why he's not here. He has this class with us. I bet you if he does come he'll smell like smoke."

"So he still smokes?" I ask opening my phone.

"Don't tell anyone he'll get mad and run away." She rolls her eyes.

"Who will run away?" I hear his voice as he comes behind me.

Alice shuffles in her seat. I do smell the smoke.

"No one, right Bella?" she looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah."

**So… watcha think. Reviews!**


	2. Sleepover

**Read the bottom.**

My first week went by so fast. Next thing I knew it was Friday. Rose picked me up in her black S.U.V. When we pulled into the school parking lot I could see Alice jumping up and down. I got out and she jumped on me like a cat.

"Omg, guys my parents are out of town. So… sleepover."She screams.

"O… we should just vegg out and watch movies." Rose suggests.

I roll my eyes and walk into home room.

*(^_^)*

When I got home Charley wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the counter.

"_Working late. Go out, don't stay home on a Friday." _It read.

I went up stairs and called Alice.

"Hello." A deep voice called.

"Um… hi is Alice there?" I asked, Stuffing clothes in a bag.

"Alice…Your friends on the phone."

"Just tell her I'm coming now." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder and going in the bathroom.

"Wait…what…What do you mean you're coming over." Said the mystery voice.

"Were having a sleepover… who is this." I heard some muffling then shouting.

"What do you mean their coming over…No the guys are coming over…I don't give a shit if she's been away…Ugg…"

"Ok… she knows bye." The boy hung up and I drove off.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at Alice's house. I had to park on the curb because of all the cars. Her house is so huge. It's just something you only dream of. I rang the doorbell and waited. Then the door flew open and I saw a big figure running away towards the back.

"Aaa…Shit Em you weigh like a ton." I heard.

I walk into the house and shut the door. I hear music in the kitchen and follow it.

"Bella you're here. Just ignore the boys." She says, rolling her eyes.

I looked over at the boys. I saw a big guy who I supposed was 'Em'. A guy with orange hair was sitting next to Edward. Edward looked over and stared directly at me. I cowered and ran after Alice.

"So we're going to watch "Pretty woman", and "Phantom of the opera"." She says walking into a boom of pink.

"What the hell happened in here?"I say dropping my bag.

"Well I change my style." She said.

Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes.

After two movies, nails and just sitting around and talking, the girls fall asleep. I cough, having not drank anything since the first movie. I try to walk down the stairs quietly but the damn stairs don't like me. I hurried in the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I looked over while drinking and saw the moon.

It was bright, and blue. I walked over to the door and slid it over. I walked over to the edge of the pool and sat. I sat and watched for a while.

"What the hell are you doing up." I heard a deep voice.

I gasped and dropped my glass in the pool. I quickly grabbed it and wipped it off on my pants. Turning around, I glared at him.

"What?" Edward said sitting next to me. He was smoking.

I brought my knees up to my face and laid my head down, watching him. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He continued to smoke. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks.

"Why do you smoke?" I frowned.

"It clams me." He said bringing it to his lips.

"Why are you stressed?"

"Why are you so noisy?"He said in a mocking voice.

"I'm…Sorry."I said getting up.

"No…"He grabbed my arm. I sat back down just like I had. "I'm sorry."

"Your friend Roselle is sucking Emmett in my room. There not very quite." He chuckled.

"Oh…"I blushed and looked back at the moon.

We talked for hours and hours. He made me go inside and up stairs, when I started to yawn every five minutes. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I don't know what that was but I think it was because he was high.

I wonder what being high is like.

**Soo… Ok so I want to get to the juicy stuff like quick soo… Just a few more Boring chapters**.


End file.
